


Laundry Day

by orphan_account



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all. Dot has a mix up at the laundrette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

Title: Laundry Day  
Word Count: 448

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: A little fic that just sort of grabbed me this morning and demanded to be written. One of my fics I always enjoy going back to reread, its set just after reunion.

 

~

“I'll have it done by four o'clock.”

 

“Thanks, Dot.”

 

Dot smiled at the lovely Christian Clarke as he left the launderette and watched him disappear along the street before she picked up the bag he'd dropped off and put it with the other things to be washed.

 

“What a lovely young man he is,” Dot spoke out loud to herself and smiled to herself at having sneaked a glance at his well formed pecs. She patted her hair to telling herself she was too old to blush so, and went on with her day's work.

 

~

 

It was after lunch that the trouble started. Having sorted everything out and put it through in the relevant washes it was only once it was all dried and finished and she was going through everything item by item as she folded it ready for collection, that she realised there were rather a lot of things that shouldn't be in here. Two pairs of black form-fitting boxer briefs that were never in Christian's load. A pair of jeans that looked far too short in the leg for Christian. Two pairs of socks, a checked shirt and a t-shirt finished up the items that had turned up so completely out of place.

 

“I'm sure I didn't have any of the Masood's laundry to do today,” Dot muttered out loud to herself and searched around but sure enough found none.

 

“How very strange...” She mused.

 

~

 

Four o'clock came around and she knew when the door jangled exactly on the hour that it would be Christian back to pick everything up. He was often nice and precise like that and she liked that about him, so although she was through the back she started speaking anyway, knowing who had just walked into her shop.

 

“Christian is that you? I'm afraid I have to make an apology. I simply have no idea how it happened but it appears that some things belonging to that nice Masood boy – you know, your friend Syed – well they seem to have ended up in your load and of course I separated them all and...”

 

Dot tailed off as she came out of the back office to see not Christian, but Syed himself standing in front of the counter shuffling nervously.

 

“Um, Christian said our laundry should be ready?”

 

Dot blinked. She stared at him for a long moment before recovering herself.

 

“Not a mix-up then?”

 

“No,” Syed blushed. He held out a note.

 

Dot took it and gave him his change with his laundry. “Well you know me,” Dot assured him. “I ain't one to gossip.”

~


End file.
